1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to book holders, specifically to an improved page holder.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
For centuries, musicians have struggled with their sheet music. The battle to keep loose-leaf pages on the music stand and the pages of bound books open is a distraction that perpetuates to this day. Beyond the music field, this dilemma extends to public readings, ceremonies, and presentations. Many solutions have been proposed, but all have been problematic. All previously known counterparts require some sort of adjustment to permit page turning (including those that state otherwise). In every case, the page holder must be released and subsequently secured when a page is turned. This leaves the remaining pages vulnerable (e.g., to the wind) during the page turn, until the holder is replaced. Especially during a musical performance, anxiety over turning pages and securing the page holder threatens the quality and enjoyment of that performance. This is particularly true in the frequent cases when a quick page turn is necessary, and the problem is compounded by the fact that the musician usually has only one hand readily (and briefly) available.
Previously known page holders are dependent upon other hardware. This increases their cost and makes them cumbersome and ungainly. Their complexity requires undue time and effort to set up and operate. They are difficult to package, market, and distribute. They can only be used in certain settings, and are not easily adaptable for different materials and uses.
A plurality of page holders utilize a retaining line or strip, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,096 to Struckmann (1990) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,946 to Pannu (1995). None provides a separate and independent device which can attach to various music holders, book holders, or loose-leaf page holders of varying design, material, and thickness. Furthermore, among the myriad of book holders, easels, copy holders, etc.—with their panels, clips, clamps, and bands—there has never been a solution to hold pages in place that does not interfere with page turning.
The problem has not been solved because it seems inconceivable that a device could exist which allows the user, but not the wind, to turn the page. Such a solution is long-overdue.